


First Time

by madeh18



Series: Pray (not) For Me (now) [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Drabble, Indonesia!AU, M/M, Romance, bisa jadi OOC, one year age gap
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeh18/pseuds/madeh18
Summary: Langit senja saat itu, menjadi saksi bahwa kau yang pertama kali mengecup pipiku.[Part 5/13]





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki.  
> Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan bersifat materi dari cerita ini.

Saat itu pertama kalinya Tetsuya pergi ke festival ala jepang, kebetulan memang sekolahnya yang menjadi penyelenggara. Momen ini tak ia dan kekasihnya lewatkan untuk sekalian berkencan.

 

Berburu makanan ala jepang, melihat-lihat _booth_ penjual aksesoris ala-ala jepang, dan lain-lain.

 

Pemuda di sebelahnya, kakak kelas yang duduk sebangku saat ujian semester satu kemarin, sebenarnya tidak terlihat antusias. Bisa dilihat dari perangainya yang sejak pertama kali datang menguap terus. Memang begitu sifatnya sih, Tetsuya maklum.

 

Hari itu hubungan mereka sebenarnya baru saja menginjak sebulan lebih, seumur jagung banget.

 

Ada terlintas pikiran ingin foto bersama menggunakan yukata, namun harga sewanya lumayan mahal. Mereka berdua mengurungkan niat, toh foto berdua tak harus menggunakan yukata kan?

 

Mereka bisa saja meminta bantuan salah satu dari teman mereka yang kebetulan hadir juga.

 

Sebenarnya ia ingin saja pulang lebih cepat, namun biasanya puncak acaranya ada di akhir. Saat menjelang malam.

 

Ketika itu mereka sudah cukup lelah berkeliling tak karuan, lalu memutuskan duduk pada bangku di bawah pohon. Bangku-bangku itu tersebar di beberapa titik penjuru sekolah dengan atap dedaunan pohon tua yang sangat rimbun. DPR namanya, singkatan dari Di bawah Pohon Rindang.

 

Sebagian besar orang-orang mulai berlalu lalang untuk pulang saat senja datang, sedangkan mereka berdua masih saja betah duduk memperhatikan, enggan berpisah.

 

Kejadian itu berlangsung singkat, entah adakah orang lain yang sadar juga saat Kak Daiki tiba-tiba mengecup pipinya singkat. Matanya yang sudah bulat semakin bulat saja. Sangat terkejut walaupun sebenarnya ingin juga mencobanya, merasakannya.

 

Karena ini pertama kalinya.

 

* * *

 

 

Tetsuya menatap langit senja yang tampak sekali berwarna jingga. Ia ingin tahu, apakah saat itu warnanya sejingga ini? Ia tak ingat, bahkan pipi miliknya yang sebelah mana yang Kak Daiki kecup pun tak ia ingat.

 

Ia hanya ingat satu hal, langit senja saat itu menjadi saksi bahwa pemuda itu yang pertama kali mengecup pipinya.

 

* * *

 

 

Tetsuya menatap layar ponselnya dengan helaan napas pendek.

 

Ia jadi teringat mei lima tahun yang lalu saat pertama kali pipinya dikecup oleh pemuda itu.

 

Kakak kelasnya. Teman sebangkunya saat pertama kali UAS di SMA. Mantan kekasihnya yang terakhir.

 

Empat tahun yang lalu adalah hari di mana terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan pemuda itu.

 

Enam tahun yang lalu adalah hari jadi ia dan pemuda itu.

 

Karena hari ini sudah tanggal 19 April 2017.


End file.
